


collision

by jaseycakes



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chronological, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Blood, No Plot, Trans Male Character, but u can technically read in any order, idk man its just a load of self indulgent porn, realistic sex, shapeshifter oz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaseycakes/pseuds/jaseycakes
Summary: Oz absolutely would believe you if you told him the predicament he would be in right now, four months ago. Panting, disheveled, and groaning against the Prince of Hell’s neck? Oh, definitely.





	1. shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Damien just needs to shut his stupidly pretty mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge shoutout to @cymari on ao3 for inspiring the fuck outta me. ur a real one.
> 
> also shoutout to my proofreader who makes sure that i don't litter this bullshit with typos.

Oz absolutely  _ would _ believe you if you told him the predicament he would be in right now, four months ago. Panting, disheveled, and groaning against the Prince of Hell’s neck? Oh, definitely. It had only been his exact goal for a month and a half straight. Prom was a blessing and a curse.

And while it took him almost four more months to get Damien into his home and to push him onto his own tiny couch, it was worth all the effort. His back ached with the way he was shoved onto the thin cushions of the futon, but he didn’t really care. He just kept sucking hard at his partner’s throat, watching it turn purple as the many other bruises on Damien’s neck were doing as he pulled away.

He felt Damien’s hands graze under his shirt, stiffening for a moment as he tried to relax into the touch. This made Damien pause for a moment with his palms against Oz’s stomach.

“Is this okay? I can quit.”

Oz shook his head before elaborating. “No. You’re fine. Please continue.” He chewed at the inside of his cheek, helping Damien wiggle the t-shirt over his head and taking a deep breath as Damien’s fingers splayed over his chest.

It was hard, sometimes, to remind himself that his body looked like any other male monster’s at this level. All he could think about was the rounded lumps on his chest that he worked hard everyday to keep from resurfacing. Shapeshifting his form at such a level was fairly second nature at this point, but he still found himself now hyper focused on it as Damien dragged his nails over his shadowy skin. He had stopped moving or making sounds in his concentration, and Damien’s voice broke him out of his thought process.

“You don’t seem like you’re enjoying yourself,” Damien asked, sitting up in Oz’s lap and pulling his hands away. “Did I do something wrong? Nonconsent isn’t very kickass.”

“No! No.” He scrambled to make up for his mind trailing off. “Sorry. I got lost in thought. You should distract me…” He tried to make a smooth recovery, placing his hands on Damien’s shoulder’s and coaxing him back over himself with that sharp grin he knew Damien loved. It seemed like that was all the convincing his partner needed from the way he captured Oz’s lips hungrily and squeezed the smallest part of his waist.

Oz tried to let himself get lost in all the kissing and groping, successfully relaxing against Damien’s lips as he felt his fingers dig into his back, pricking up tiny amounts of blood with the claw-like nails and making Oz gasp and moan. Damien, of course, took the opportunity to tease him over it.

“Of course you’re into that. What should I have expected?” His voice was low and laced with arousal, those claws pulling down in Oz’s skin, watching his partner arch his back and whimper. “Could mark you up. Could carve my name in your chest.” He watched Oz nod with his eyes squeezed shut and tears pricking at his eyes. He pulled away his hands, wiping his nails on his jeans as they were dipped in blood at the tips. “But first I have to fuck you. Would you like that? For me to claim you inside  _ and  _ out?”

He was met with a much less eager nod, Oz’s eyes opening back up and his fingers digging nervously into Damien’s thighs. This didn’t go unnoticed, and it was as if a flip switched behind Damien’s eyes. He leaned down and gave Oz a gentle kiss. “Maybe another time. When you’re less anxious.”

Damien’s features were softening up now, and while Oz cared about the concern for his explicit consent, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

“Wait-” Oz was cut off.

“Waiting is exactly what we’re gonna do. It’s not a big deal. I promise.” Damien was sitting back up and scrunching up Oz’s shirt into a position to help him pull it over his head.

“But-”

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. Let’s get you dressed.” He started to glide the sleeves onto one of Oz’s arms, and Oz very seriously contemplated kneeing him in the back. He pushed his arms down and the shirt out of his face with an annoyed stare up at Damien.

“Do you know how to keep your goddamn mouth shut for two fucking seconds?” He spat, his inhibitions picking up their coats and walking out the door. “Damien, I’m trans.” Well. That was one way to come out.

Damien stopped, looking down at Oz in slight shock. “Oh…?” He took a moment to process the information, letting go of the shirt as Oz pulled it over his head the rest of the way. He felt his back sting as the fabric grazed his still-bleeding scratches. “I don’t see how it matters. You’re still my boyfriend. Plus, can’t you, like… shapeshift or some shit?”

Oz groaned, but this time it wasn’t in a very sexy way. He lightly pressed his hand against Damien’s chest to get him off of his lap before sitting up on the futon and adjusting his shirt. He crossed his legs and sighed as Damien waited for his response.

“I mean, I knew you wouldn’t  _ care. _ But I felt like you deserved to know before you stripped me and got a surprise.” He took a deep breath. “And like… I can? Shapeshift. But… it’s complicated.”

“I’ve got all day. Was gonna spend it with you, anyways.”

Oz nodded, holding onto his ankles and fiddling his toes while he sat. “Okay. Well like… it’s kinda hard to do?” He tried to think on how to elaborate. “It’s a lot easier to maintain things like dissolving my breast tissue and stitching skin over my mouth than it is to completely create new reproductive organs.”

Damien nodded as if he understood. Well, as much as he could understand it. Oz was good at explaining. Damien felt like he probably had this conversation quite a few times before. Either that, or Oz had rehearsed it loads in his head. Probably the latter.

“So… do you just kinda keep it like how you were made? I honestly didn’t even realize you might have a sex when I first met you.”

“Yeah, for the most part. I was born, I guess? I don’t know a lot about the process. I don’t talk to my family, so it’s not like I can ask.” Wow, things really got heavy in all of a few words, didn’t they? He saw Damien cringe slightly, probably at himself for asking the question. 

“I was made with a sex in mind, and I rejected it. But there’s only so much I can do about my biology.” Oz felt like he had gone from running a marathon to soothing a baby to sleep with the way the conversation had flipped gears so quickly.

“So…” Damien put his hands together and made a face. A face like he was trying to not look disappointed. “...Does that mean you  _ don’t  _ wanna have sex with me? Which is fine. By the way.”

“Oh,  _ hell  _ yeah, I do.” Oz didn’t hesitate to voice his enthusiasm. “It’s just a sensitive topic. I… don’t think I can, yet. Not today,” He admitted, his eyes darting away sheepishly. He saw Damien try to hide the fact that he had let out a bated breath.

“That’s good. Like, you don’t have to. Ever,” He clarified, and Oz could almost physically feel Damien trying to dig himself out of a hole. “I just… started getting my hopes up from the way you text me. It was gonna take some readjustment of my expectations,” He admitted.

“Nice save, babe. Thanks, though. For being so ready to accept my choices. It means a lot.” He leaned forward on his hands and gave Damien a soft kiss to his cheek. “You wanna cool down with some popcorn and a nice slasher flick?” He cooed.

Oz received an, “Oh, hell yeah,” as an immediate and eager response.

Oz was happy to spend the rest of his night laughing together over the awful movie they had picked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jacksepticeye voice] if you liked it, PUNCH THAT KUDOS BUTTON IN THE FACE! LIKE A BOSS!
> 
> srsly tho leave a comment. ive got 6 more chapters of this shit planned and i need ur motivation.
> 
> i promise that the saucier shit is coming


	2. PvP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Damien always so sexy when he was frustrated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna throw this out there: this aint gonna be plot heavy. or even have a conflict. it can be read as oneshots, but they're in chronological order. i had someone misinterpret the last chapter as setting up something plot heavy and i just wanna write porn, y'all. let me LIVE

Damien being so angry shouldn’t be so annoying and arousing at once. The short cords of the gaming system cramped the two monsters onto the ground in front of his futon in order to reach the controllers, Oz’s ass aching against the hard floor. He sighed in impatience as he leaned his cheek against Damien’s upper back, his arms loosening their grip around his partner’s waist. His legs wiggled uselessly against the ground as he tried to find some kind of comfort against what was definitely concrete under this carpet.

The sudden shout he heard from Damien and the slam of the controller against the ground didn’t startle him at all, and he sighed as he moved his head to rest his chin on Damien’s shoulder, his palms gently stroking the demon’s stomach. “Why do you even keep trying with this game?”

“Because,” Damien started. Oh no. “I’ve gotten seventy-fucking-five percent completed! I can’t just give up now!” Oz felt the growl come from Damien’s stomach before the sound even pierced the air. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Damien’s neck with another small sigh.

“You’re way too stressed out over this,” He hummed into Damien’s ear, his fingers dragging under the loose band of Damien’s jeans. “You should focus on something else.” He toyed with the button at the top of the pants.

Damien stretched his back and relaxed against Oz’s chest with a groan. “I think you’re just looking for an excuse to get my pants off.” He turned his head, resting a hand on Oz’s thigh for leverage as he placed a messy kiss where his lips should have been. He smirked as he saw Oz’s toothy grin reveal itself oh-so-naturally to him.

“So what if I am? I don’t see you complaining.” Oz’s fingers continued to make short work of the metal zipper, dipping between the fabric of the jeans and underwear, stroking gently as Damien twisted the rest of his body to face Oz, standing on his knees and looking down at his partner with a soft sound at his gentle touch.

Oz’s eyes were level with Damien’s chest at this point, and his hand paused as he felt his mouth go dry. His eyes clung to his loose grip around Damien’s hardening cock until he was snapped out of his daze as Damien coaxed his chin upwards to initiate eye contact.

“Cat got your tongue?” His tone started out flirty, but it faltered as he noticed Oz’s inaction. “Or is something wrong?”

Oz stammered for a moment, his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish’s before he spoke, quiet as a mouse. “...I kinda wanna suck your dick?” It came out more like a question than he meant it to, and he gave an unsure look as if he didn’t even believe what he was asking for himself.

“Oh.” Oz could swear that at this point, that was one of Damien’s favorite words. Right next to ‘fuck’ and ‘metal’. He retracted his hand as Damien sat on his knees. “I mean, like, fucking nice. Hell yeah!” There it was.

It seemed like neither of them really knew what they were doing. He watched Damien climb up from the floor and onto the forgotten futon- were all of Oz’s sexual encounters gonna be on this dratted thing? Damien plopped onto it with a grimace.

“You should really replace this thing. It’s literally no better than the fucking floor.”

“And do you have any offers of a few hundred bucks for a new couch, moneybags?” Oz teased back, and he caught Damien rolling his eyes.

“Maybe if you do a good job at this.” He retaliated without missing a beat, hands gripping his jeans to push them down, but stopping abruptly. “Is this a good spot? To do this? I don’t really know what the fuck I’m doing.”

Oz laughed gently, those knife-sharp pearly whites making Damien’s stomach do flips. “I don't either. I think this is fine. I can’t promise that this’ll be a blowjob worth two hundred bucks, though.” He shuffled on the floor to settle between Damien’s knees, placing his hands over Damien’s in an attempt at encouragement. It seemed to work, his hands following Damien’s as his jeans and briefs slid down his legs.

Oz had fondled and jerked off Damien in the past, but things felt quite different when he was staring down his dick from inches away. He swallowed down the lump in his throat that his nerves had created, gently taking Damien’s cock between his fingers. For some reason it seemed a lot bigger from this perspective, even though it felt the same in his hands.

“You can change your mind.” He heard Damien say as his eyes darted up. He chewed the inside of his mouth and considered it for a minute. His eyes zipped between Damien’s face and the offending appendage. He gave a slow and experimental stroke, his unoccupied hand pushing Damien’s thighs apart further.

“No. I want to. I've just like… never done this before?” He heard Damien make a sound of realization, something strikingly similar to ‘Oh’ yet again. Oz leaned forward before pausing and pulling away. “Will you like… tell me what feels good? I’m going in super blind.”

Damien nodded eagerly. “Of course. Duh.” He raked a hand through Oz’s hair affectionately before letting his hands settle on his own thighs.

Oz opened his mouth again, pressing his tongue flat against the head of Damien’s cock as a first motion, noting the way Damien’s fists clenched and the veins on his hands bulged. The taste wasn’t bad, mostly consisting of sweat. He took the head into his mouth next, running his tongue along it gently.

“That feels _really_ fucking good,” Damien sputtered out through a soft moan. “Can you try sucking it?” He offered blatantly, Oz watching his hands tremble in the air as he seemed to mentally grapple over what to do with them. The hands in question decided to curl against the plush fabric of the futon as Oz obliged, digging small holes into the furniture.

Oz sucked again, harder, while trying to shove more of the cock into his mouth. This had Damien whining. “ _Holy_ fuck. More of that.” He felt one of Damien’s knees hit against his shoulder. It seemed like he was trying to hold himself back from squeezing his thighs around Oz’s head, which was appreciated.

His suction fell as he found it difficult to focus on more than one action at once. He wasn’t able to get much more than the head into his mouth, but he tried to make up for it with vigor. He used his saliva to make the process of stroking his dick with his mouth easier, using his tongue to help with the clunky stutter of gliding his head up and down. Was this supposed to be so tiring?

He pulled off, finding himself panting more than he expected. Was his breathing that labored through his nose? He caught some of his drool from dripping off of Damien, stroking it back onto his cock and hearing Damien’s moan ring in his ears. “H-Has it been good?”

Damien nodded, and his eyes looked almost as if he had been half asleep. “Fuckin- ‘Has it been good?’ Uhh, yeah! Why, you tired?” Oz nodded back in response, wiping his sleeve against the cooling drool on his chin. “You wanna stop?”

Oz paused. “I want you to cum.” He noted, shifting his grip to his other hand. But, he thought, his jaw was already fucking sore.

“Honestly… I don’t think I’m gonna from this. Like, it feels _fucking amazing_ , but…” He watched Damien’s eyes flick up in thought. “It’s not fast paced enough? Since I’m used to jerking it with my hands I think it’s too different for me to cum from it.” He explained.

Oz let go of Damien’s dick, watching it fall slightly before Damien took a hold of it himself. He pushed himself up onto his feet, sitting next to Damien as their thighs knocked together, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You wanna finish it yourself, then?”

“Are you sure you don’t wanna try?” Damien offered, side-eyeing his boyfriend.

“I’m sure. That takes a lot of energy. I wanna watch you cum, though.” He reiterated, kissing the demon’s jaw. He let his teeth snag onto the skin between Damien’s neck and jaw for a moment to try and coax him on. He grinned when he felt Damien’s form shake and his breath hitch from starting his strokes.

He squeezed Damien’s waist gently, watching between the way Damien jerked himself off and the faces he made while he focused and panted. “You look good.” His voice was soft and quiet, and he heard Damien’s throat hold onto a whimper. Oz’s free hand stroked the inside of Damien’s thigh gently as he watched.

It didn’t take more than a few minutes for Damien to reach his orgasm, shuddering and shoving his face into Oz’s neck as he went at it for as long as he could handle, twitching and gasping. Oz watched his cum splatter against their clothes, Damien’s legs, and _unfortunately_ the previously pristine black futon. He tried not to focus on it, kissing Damien’s hair and stroking his side as Damien came down from his high.

He curiously swiped at some of the cum dripping down Damien’s leg, tasting it. He grimaced. “Maybe it’s a good thing that you didn’t cum in my mouth. This shit is nasty.” He felt Damien’s head shift against his shoulder, hearing him let out a weak laugh.

“I hope you didn’t expect it to taste _good._ That's the seed of life, baby.” He joked, wiping his hands on his jeans. He pulled them off completely, using them to messily wipe up what was left of the mess. Oz felt a little bad as he realized that his clothes likely wouldn’t fit the larger of the two, cringing at the idea that Damien would have to go home in those. Maybe he could do a load of laundry before he left.

“Hey, Oz?” He was ripped out of his thoughts, peering at Damien as he sat back up normally. “Do you… want head, too?”

Oz pondered the offer. The idea made his stomach tense, both in desire and from nerves. Things usually ended with Damien’s pleasure- not that he hadn’t offered to return the favor to Oz. Many times in fact. Oz had simply opted to take care of his arousal alone.

“If you feel like it. Yeah. I think I’d like that.” He saw excitement gleam in Damien’s eyes, obviously not expecting the acceptance.

“Hell fucking yeah.” Damien didn’t hesitate, making quick work of pushing Oz onto his back and pushing the bottom of his shirt up to work at his jeans.

“Damien!” Oz gripped at Damien’s hands, stopping his movements. “Can you at least wash your grubby hands? You _just_ came on them.” He let go of his grip, Damien sitting up.

“...Right.” The demon pulled his underwear from out of his jeans on the floor, and Oz considered questioning why he needed to wear them at this point. He stepped out too quickly to question, and Oz caught the sound of the kitchen sink running. This was followed by the soapy lather of Damien’s hands just a moment before he returned. He showed off his pristine hands. “Better?”

“Much.” He allowed Damien to climb back over him, receiving a soft kiss. His shirt was pushed up again to reveal his stomach as he raised his hips to help Damien pull off his jeans and boxer-briefs. The fact that this was Damien’s first time seeing Oz’s lower half didn’t sneak past either of them.

Damien gently prodded at Oz’s folds, pulling at his skin gently with his fingers. His nails pressed into Oz's skin just slightly, threatening to break capillaries even with the gentlest of touches he could muster. Oz felt like he was getting examined, about to complain before Damien spoke up.

“What the fuck. Your clit is like, huge. Compared to what I’ve seen in like… porn.” The bluntness of his statement sent Oz wanting to curl up into a ball in the deepest pit of hell. Maybe Damien could dig it for him.

Oz took a deep and shaky breath before explaining. “Yeah. It keeps me comfortable. To make it like that. It’s… not natural,” He chewed at the inside of his cheek. “I could change it if you don’t like it?” Even as he offered, he really _really_ didn’t want to.

“What? No! It’s hot as hell,” Oz watch Damien quite obviously compare the fact that Oz’s clitoris was practically half the size of his thumb. He brushed said thumb over it, seeing Oz squirm and grinning up at him. “Where should I start?”

“Um…” Oz didn’t really know where to start this, not physically. So he came up with the next best thing. “Could you start by _not_ calling it my clit? Like, I get that it technically _is,_ but the point of having it so large is to emulate a dick and I’d just… prefer that.”

Damien nodded without missing a beat. “So, should I suck your dick?” He corrected, hands rubbing at Oz’s thighs while he spoke. Oz covered his face with his hands and nodded without even looking at Damien. It took him a second to find his grips after such a blatantly lewd statement, peeking between his fingers and catching Damien in the process of lowering his head to do exactly what he said he would do.

He felt the sides of Damien’s tongue hug his dick, Oz already shivering from the simple act. His tongue was warm and soft, gently dragging against him for just a moment before Damien pulled away. Oz took the opportunity to rest his sweaty palms on his stomach, taking a breather.

Damien pushed back the hood of Oz’s folds, embarrassing Oz more as his arousal was further exposed. His lips wrapped around Oz’s cock, taking it fully into his mouth and giving a gentle suck to it.

Oz’s fingers clenched in reaction, his thighs immediately reacting by pressing against the sides of Damien’s head. “Sorry!” He relaxed the best he could, legs trembling already. Damien let off for a moment.

“It’s fine,” His lips smacked together wetly. “It’s kinda hot. I like feeling you keep my head on your dick.” Oz didn’t get time to react as Damien went back down on him, enveloping him in the heat of his mouth once more, running his tongue back and forth with an eager pace.

Oz bit on his own hand to muffle his loud groan, pulling it away when he felt the skin pierce. He didn’t need to give himself a new scar in the middle of this. His breath shook nearly as much as his legs, whining repeatedly as he felt Damien get into a rhythm of sucking and licking.

It was all too much, Oz getting louder and louder as Damien continued relentlessly, until he was nearly screaming. He pushed Damien’s head away, knocking the heel of his hand into Damien’s forehead rather violently to force him off as he took deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate.

“What the fuck? I thought I was about to get you off.” Damien complained, wiping at some of the slick liquid that had dribbled onto his chin.

“Oh my god, _no._ That fucking hurt.” He barely caught Damien’s embarrassed look as his boyfriend avoided his eyes. “Like, too much of a good thing type of hurt. It was so good that it was _too_ good.” That seemed to lift Damien’s spirits, the demon sitting up between Oz’s legs.

“You want me to jerk you off, too, then?” He offered with a face-splitting grin. Oz shook his head.

“Not really… this was good but now I think that if I touch my dick I’m gonna spaz out and just start crying or something.” His statement was punctuated by a moan as he pressed his thighs together and moved to sit up. “I’m so fucking sensitive. I think I might die if you tried to get me to cum.”

Damien pressed a kiss to Oz’s throat once they were both upright. “Damn. That kinda sucks. For you, mostly. I’ll be more gentle next time.” Oz shuddered at the thought of a next time, wrapping his arms around Damien and clinging to him while he tried to calm down.

“My mouth is so dry from all that moaning,” Oz clicked his tongue inside of his mouth for emphasis. “Can you get me a drink because you love me so much?” He let go of Damien.

“Yeah. I do love you. But I’m mostly doing it to wash down the taste that’s stuck in my mouth right now.” Damien kissed his boyfriend’s forehead before stepping out of the room.

Oz took a few moments to collect himself, noting the soft music of the forgotten game over screen. He pulled his underwear back over his hips, climbing down to grab the controller. He might as well try.

He restarted the level. He noticed early on in the game that the combat was based in rhythm, which either Damien had zero of, or he simply hadn’t noticed. The boss was easy, in Oz’s opinion, once you took note of this fact.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Oz turned around after the final blow to see Damien tightly gripping two water bottles with a look of complete rage on his face. It was absolutely adorable. “How did you do that! That took me 3 fucking days! You cheated, didn’t you. You ruined my run with cheat codes!” Oz laughed at Damien’s incredulous demeanor even as he let his partner sit next to him again.

He set the controller into Damien’s lap, prying one of the cold bottles from his hands and chugging down a good portion of it as Damien seethed.

“Look at that. Seventy-seven percent. You better get back to work.” Oz teased his boyfriend, a snorting laugh escaping as he noticed the bottle spring a leak due to Damien’s claws digging into the plastic. “Don’t forget how you just were going off about how much you loved me.”

“I changed my mind. I hate you now.”

Oz only nodded, a small sound of affirmation passing his lips as he took another sip of his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the title and chapter titles have been based on songs. i'll upload my playlist for this fic when i post the last chapter. so look forward to that! if u can guess the songs correctly then you've earned my immediate musical respect.
> 
> now here's a special message from my editor at the only time i placed a modifier correctly in like... this whole fic: "CORRECT MODIFIER WHIOOOOOOOOP YEAH FUCK YEAH"


	3. take your time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien gets a willing lesson in taking instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey monsterfuckers its time for more fucking of the monsters

[text: Damien] Hey what are you doing

[text: Oz] im in class unlike you. some of us care about our education.

[text: Damien] Haha nerd   
[text: Damien] Obviously you don’t care that much if you’re texting

[text: Oz] i care enough to record the lecture on my phone and then skip through this professors stupid fucking watermelon tangent

[text: Damien] Omg what   
[text: Damien] You’ll have to show me that later   
[text: Damien] Dude I’m really horny and jerking off isn’t working

[text: Oz] thats not my problem

[text: Damien] It’s totally your fucking problem   
[text: Damien] It’s your fault

[text: Oz] i literally didnt even do anything

[text: Damien] I can’t stop thinking about your stupid fucking dick   
[text: Damien] And now I’m wondering if you like having stuff inside of you because I never even got a chance to do that last time we were together

[text: Oz] dont call my dick stupid   
[text: Oz] also it’s not like i was gonna let you fuck me the other day i dont even own condoms

[text: Damien] I wasn’t talking about putting my dick in you anyways I meant generally   
[text: Damien] Like if it’s something you’re into or not

[text: Oz] oh   
[text: Oz] yeah i guess im into that

[text: Damien] Elaborate?

[text: Oz] like i finger myself it’s not that complicated damien

[text: Damien] That is so fucking hot

[text: Oz] jesus christ damien are you trying to get me to sext you it’s like 11am

[text: Damien] Don’t say that fucking name around me I might have an anyrism   
[text: Damien] Wait it’s in vain does that make it sexy   
[text: Damien] Anyways yes

[text: Oz] first off its spelled aneurysm   
text: Oz] secondly god your dick is so fucking weak

[text: Damien] ACTUALLY my dick could bench press your bodyweight so shut the fuck up   
[text: Damien] Please Oz my dick is begging you to say something sexy. He’s crying

[text: Oz] hes so weak hes crying but hes gonna bench me?

[text: Damien] Fine I’m begging does that make you happy

[text: Oz] not really   
[text: Oz] i wasnt upset   
[text: Oz] or horny

[text: Damien] What the fuck am I supposed to do to get you horny

[text: Oz] for starters you havent done anything sexy youve just been bitching to me about how hard your dick is

[text: Damien] Fine then I’ll fucking show you instead of bitching   
[text: Damien] [File Attachment]

[text: Oz] that is not what i meant and youre lucky i went to piss between classes when you sent that or i wouldnt be texting you back   
[text: Oz] but you werent kidding about him crying how fucking long have you been going at it to have that much precum

[text: Damien] Like two hours I think I’m actually dying   
[text: Damien] I woke up like this

[text: Oz] like randomly or did you have a wet dream or some shit??

[text: Damien] Why do you think I asked about you liking penetration   
[text: Damien] I had a dream about fingering you and now it’s like literally all I can think about

[text: Oz] i dont know because youre horny and wanna shove your dick into the nearest thing?   
[text: Oz] oh   
[text: Oz] why didnt you open with that i would have been a lot more willing to sext you if i knew that

[text: Damien] I don’t fucking know maybe because I can’t focus   
[text: Damien] Cause my dick turned into a fucking third leg

[text: Oz] youre not that big

[text: Damien] Anyways back to the whole fingering you thing can I do that

[text: Oz] wow way to ignore my sick burn about your dick   
[text: Oz] dont you have literal claws

[text: Damien] I can trim them   
[text: Damien] Actually you can do that if you wanna make sure that they’re blunt enough   
[text: Damien] I need to know if we can do that next time

[text: Oz] yeah it sounds really nice to be honest   
[text: Oz] its been like 5 minutes since your last text and i know youre not doing shit

[text: Damien] Yeah well your consent made me bust a fat fucking nut

[text: Oz] i hate when you call it that   
[text: Oz] but thats good i guess   
[text: Oz] i need to actually pay attention in this class now

[text: Damien] WAIT   
[text: Damien] WHEN ARE WE GONNA DO THAT

[text: Oz] idk this friday maybe

[text: Damien] That’s like 3 days   
[text: Damien] But fine

[text: Oz] i mean we could just never do it

[text: Damien] I SAID IT’S FINE   
[text: Damien] I’m gonna take a nap go study or whatever

Friday rolled around without much thought from Oz, walking to his beat-up car and jumping at the loud slam he heard and the shake of the vehicle as he unlocked it and sat in the driver’s seat. His eyes darted around, seeing Damien’s hand gliding against the trunk and the doors from where Oz assumed he had slapped on the metal. Damien opened up the passenger door after a short struggle with the handle, Oz unlocking it for him with a roll of his eyes.

Damien took a seat in the car as Oz eyed him suspiciously. “You forget it was Friday?”

“No? Am I missing something important about the date?” Oz questioned, still not quite sure what Damien was doing in his car.

Damien shut the car door and Oz followed suit, but he didn’t start the engine. Damien elaborated, “The Friday you specifically said I could finger you on?”

Oz felt a blush seep into  his cheeks and he turned his attention to the steering wheel. “How did you even remember that? I said it once.”

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about. Can’t focus in class over it.”

“You don’t focus in class anyways.”

“Unimportant. The point is that I couldn’t even if I was trying.”

Oz gave a sigh, resigning himself to Damien’s point and starting the vehicle, pulling out of his parking spot. His reaction didn’t seem to please Damien.

“We don’t have to.”

“If I didn’t want to-” Oz turned his attention from backing up to pulling forward. “I would have already kicked you out of my car.” They got into a steady drive after stuttering through the crowded post-dismissal school lot.

The drive was mostly silent- not in an awkward way, but it was comfortable. Until he heard a clicking coming from Damien. He glanced over to see Damien already clipping at his nails.

“Stop that. you’re gonna get your shavings all over my car.” He did  _ not  _ want to vacuum that shit up.

“Relax, it’s that fancy no mess kind,” Damien was too focused on getting ready for his prospective evening to really pay any mind to Oz’s annoyance. He gave a small groan as he clipped again. “Fuck, I split a nail.”

“Well, duh. They must be dry as hell. You gotta soak em. Can’t you just wait like 2 more minutes until we get to my place?”

Damien huffed and pocketed the small device. “This thing was too expensive to be splitting my fucking nails.”

Oz laughed lightly, side-eyeing him as he pulled into the rocky road of his neighborhood. “Did you buy that just for today?” He caught a glimpse of Damien fiddling with the skin around his cuticles.

“Yeah. I don’t see why it matters.”

Oz pulled into his driveway, shutting the car off and turning towards Damien with a shit-eating grin. “You  _ care  _ about not hurting me!” He teased, leaning over the console and kissing one of Damien’s cheeks, which were much pinker than usual. Damien only grunted as he shoved the passenger door open, making his way onto Oz’s porch first and waiting for the door to be unlocked.

Oz let him walk in first, shutting and locking the door behind the two of them and tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter, emptying his pockets of his wallet and phone as well. Damien took a seat on the slowly deteriorating futon, and Oz filled two bowls with water at his kitchen sink.

He stopped midway through his precarious walk towards Damien, setting the bowls down on his counter and leaving Damien confused. “You know what?” He approached his partner, taking one of his hands and urging him to stand. “Let’s just take a shower. Kill two birds with one stone. Get me in the mood and get those thick fucking claws to soften up.” Even as he said this, his steps towards the bathroom weren’t very sure and his hand was clammy in Damien’s grip.

Damien followed with a dopey smile, already pulling at his belt with his free hand as Oz shut the door to the bathroom behind them. Oz paused, turning on the vent to hopefully keep the room from steaming too badly, even if all he wanted was for steam to hide his body from sight. But he decided that not getting water damage in his bathroom was more appealing.

Removing his cardigan wasn’t hard, but it was the mental block of being fully nude in front of his boyfriend that slowed him down. While Damien had seen all of the components of his body, it felt different to be naked, every curve and dip showing. Damien didn’t seem to be as phased, stripping down to his underwear until he noticed Oz’s much slower pace.

“You like… okay? Should I help?” He offered, and Oz, not wanting to explain his mental process, only nodded. He knew he didn’t really  _ need _ it, but it felt good. It made things feel real, like Damien really wanted him. All of him.

Damien pulled at the buttons in a pattern that alternated between the cardigan and dress shirt that Oz wore, pushing them both off of his shoulders to drop onto the floor together. Oz couldn’t help but glance at the way Damien was already forming an erection in his underwear, eyes avoiding it purposefully as Damien pulled at his belt and slacks.

“You not lookin’ at me ‘cuz I’m too hot to handle?” Oz could hear a slight shake in Damien’s voice, and wondered if it was from the same nerves he was feeling. He helped Damien finish stripping him by kicking off his shoes and stepping out of the last of his clothes. He didn’t wait up for Damien to strip the last of what he had on as well, instead making his way to the faucet to give himself something to occupy himself with.

He tested the water’s temperature, making it as hot as he could stand before yanking the shower diverter up, the water stuttering as it travelled from the faucet to the showerhead. He pulled the curtain closed slightly to keep water from dribbling out of the tub. He turned towards Damien, noting his distinct lack of clothing and shifting his attention back to the shower. “Whenever you’re ready.” He said softly, stepping behind the curtain.

It was a few moments before Oz saw Damien stick his head past the curtain, stepping in tentatively. The flecks of water that sprayed onto him while Oz doused his body were cool by the time they reached his body, and he gave a slight shudder. Oz felt a bit of pity for him, even if he knew that it couldn't be that cold only a foot away from the spray of water.

Oz shimmied past him once he was soaked, bottle of 3-in-1 cleanser in hand. He sat on the lip of the tub, gesturing towards the water. “Go ahead. I’ll lather up while you do that. You can use my stuff.”

Damien grimaced at the bottle in Oz's hands as if it were an offending holy bible. Oz realized with slight embarrassment how basic his self-care routine must be compared to Damien's. He tried to occupy himself with lathering the soap over his body, turning his head to hide his blush when his hand dipped between his legs. The movement was reminiscent of jerking himself off, and it must have been apparent to Damien as well by the way his chest and cheeks were brightening up.

Damien took the bottle of soap when it was offered to him, stroking it through his hair with an odd face. “I can physically feel my hair follicles going brittle.” He complained.

“Oh, shut up. Once isn’t going to hurt you.”

“It hurts me emotionally.” He gave a mock sob before rushing to rinse the soap out of his hair and off of his skin. Oz rolled his eyes.

“Hurry up. It’s cold over here and I’m dripping in suds.”

Damien took a theatrical step back, bowing slightly behind the stream of water. “Yes, sir.” He joked, sticking out his tongue with a wink as Oz stepped under the stream of water to rinse himself off, his back to Damien.

“You’re pretty good at that. You do a lot of bowing at home?” Oz spoke a little louder than before since Damien was behind him.

“Pff, only when my dads have some kind of awful diplomatic event going on. I even learned to curtsy.” He snaked his hands around Oz’s waist as he said this, fingers dipping between his legs and gently rubbing away at the soap and water.

“Wow, go you,” He paused at the touches, trying to relax after a moment. “F-Fighting gender stereotypes…” His breath shook a little and he tried to focus on getting the rest of the soap off of his body. He leaned down to wipe down his legs, feeling his ass nudge against Damien’s now much more prominent erection. He stood back up, turning around with a soft flush stuck to his features and pointedly avoiding looking any lower than Damien’s shoulders.

“...Could you shut off the water? I-I’m finished.” He managed. Damien looked a little dazed before realizing he was given a prompting command, twisting the knobs before Oz pulled the curtain back and stepped out, tossing a towel to Damien.

Oz tried to adjust his facial expression as he dried his face and hair, knowing that he would have to be gentle while drying between his legs if he wanted to salvage any of the arousal he had built up. By the time he took the towel off of his head Damien already had his towel tied around his waist. He made haste while drying the rest of his body before wrapping the towel around his shoulders, much like a blanket.

He led Damien to his bedroom, shoving his pile of laundry aside to take a seat, Damien following suit next to him. “Fuck,” He let out a groan of frustration. “Your clippers are still in your pocket. In the bathroom.” He got up to fetch them, Damien gently pushing his shoulders down to stop him.

“It’s alright. I’ve got it.” He jogged out, returning a moment later with the entire pair of jeans. His hands delved into a few of the pockets until he found the clippers, and he tossed the jeans onto the ground afterwards.

He held them out to Oz. “You wanna do it? These nails are going inside of  _ your  _ body, after all.”

Oz took the device in his hand gingerly as Damien sat next to him. He shifted his weight, adjusting his towel and facing Damien while taking one of his hands in his own. The clippers cut through the softened nails like eggshells off of a hard-boiled egg, but it took a few snips to each fingernail to get them down far enough to where he was comfortable.

“I’m gonna miss feeling these dig into my back.” Oz hummed, switching hands.

“Don’t worry. Give it a week, tops. Demon genes kinda demand that I have absolute muscle-tearing claws,” He explained, flexing his free hand and getting used to the new feeling. “I don’t think I’ve ever had nails this short before. Feels weird.”

“Bad weird?” Oz pressed, seeing Damien shake his head.

“Just different weird. But I don’t really care,” He put the trimmed hand against Oz’s cheek and pulled him in for a soft kiss. “Whatever helps  _ me  _ make  _ you _ feel good.” He pulled away with a flirty smirk.

Oz let go of Damien’s hand at the kiss, clearing his throat after the comment and setting the clippers onto the mattress. “Uh… I’m finished.”

Damien examined his hands, already picking at his nails and cuticles. His attention shifted up to Oz with a grin that was far too wide. “So that means that the party starts now?”

Oz sheepishly nodded, shedding his towel. He crawled back onto the bed, the clippers laying forgotten on the sheets, and he laid back against his mountain of pillows. Damien scrambled next to him awkwardly, placing a hand on Oz’s stomach once he was settled with an arm propping his body up. “Where do I start?”

“Uh… I don’t know?” Oz shrugged up at him.

“Well, it’s your body.”

“I don’t fucking know, Damien. Just start touching, I guess? We’ll figure it out.” Oz felt far too tense and snappy.

“Ok! Chillax,” Damien’s hand snaked down Oz’s torso and rested between his legs. “Tell me if I hurt you or something,” He clarified, mind drifting back to the incident of him going down on Oz. His fingers spread apart, a small shocked look spreading on his face at how wet Oz had already gotten.

Oz parted his legs slightly, a soft sigh leaving his mouth at the gentle touch, also a little surprised at just how doused his cunt had become. “Go ahead. Move around.” He felt Damien’s middle finger stroke upwards, nudging against his dick and spreading some of the slick liquid around. “U-Use the wet stuff. On my dick. Feels good.” He tried to explain.

Damien’s fingers pressed against the wet opening between Oz’s legs, dragging them up again and pulling the hood of his dick back as he did so. He earned a gasp from Oz. “Like this?”

Oz nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. “Go in circles. Two fingers,” He instructed, his lips pursing together with a moan as his brows furrowed, Damien following orders ever so gently and slowly. “ _ Oh,  _ my god.” His legs parted further and his mouth hung open.

“You look so handsome.” He heard Damien’s voice much closer to his ear than expected, feeling the fork of his tongue drag against his throat. He whimpered in response.

“Faster,” He huffed out, and Damien obliged. “Just like that. Fuck, keep it just like that.” His legs jerked a few times, his feet shifting against his sheets as he tried desperately not to buck his hips and cause Damien to lose his spot and pacing.

This continued for a few minutes before Oz’s moans started to increase in volume, causing Damien to pull his face away and slow his hand down. “Shit. You okay?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” He croaked out. “Go back to that. It was so good. Exactly what you were doing.” His demands came out rushed and hoarse, and Damien went back to his motions. Oz’s volume picked up again, and Damien did as he was instructed, even when Oz shuddered and gripped Damien’s working arm with a vice-like grip.

Damien watched his back arch, fingers losing their spot a few times as he tried to compensate while Oz was practically yelling and mewling. He only stopped when Oz forced his fingers off of his dick, moving the wet hand to rest on Oz’s upper pelvis. “You okay?”

Oz’s eyes fluttered back open and he pressed his thighs together with a soft groan. “Fucking dandy,” He rubbed Damien’s arm affectionately. “I came really hard.”

“Oh. That was you cumming?” He thought out loud, earning a nod. “Damn. Wish I realized so I could have enjoyed it better.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll feel it when you’re inside me.” The hair on Damien’s neck bristled, a chill travelling down his spine at the reminder that this wasn’t their only goal for the night. This wasn't even a goal. Just a happy surprise. “I need a breather, though.” Oz sat up a little straighter, adjusting his pillow.

Damien took the moment to lay down fully, giving the arm he was propped on a break from supporting his weight, rubbing at his wrist after the quick repetitive motion. “How do people with your kind of junk not get carpal tunnel just from fucking masturbating?”

Oz shrugged. “Maybe because we’re used to it? I dunno.” He leaned over Damien’s resting form, pressing a kiss to his lips and earning the faintest of reciprocation before he pulled away. “You did really good, though. You did exactly what I wanted.”

“If I’m honest, it’s ‘cause I was too goddamn scared to try anything else of my own accord. I didn’t wanna overwhelm you and get a repeat of the other week.” He blabbered, a little embarrassed still at his previous enthusiastic tongue venture. He watched Oz pull away and lay down next to him.

“It really wasn’t as big of a deal as you made it out to be. It still felt good. You didn’t know any better.” He assured, head tilting on the pillow towards Damien’s face with a soft smile that showed off his teeth. “You ready for another round?”

“As if you need to ask,” He responded, climbing over Oz in a flash, pushing his hand between Oz’s legs again and propping his head up with his other hand. “Guide me again.”

Oz pondered it for a moment, before speaking up. “Start with your middle finger. It’s gentler than your index. Plus, using the first finger just… feels weird. I can’t explain it. Just trust me.”

Damien nodded, feeling around with his fingers. He felt a dip and a more concentrated amount of fluid, pressing against it. “Right here?” He saw Oz nod and he pressed harder, his first knuckle slipping past easily. He stopped. “Does it hurt?”

“No. Not big enough to. Keep going.”

His finger pressed deeper, to the hilt, a small sound coming from Oz. Damien couldn’t tell if it was pleasure from the intense amount of concentration on his boyfriend’s face. “What now? Did I fuck it up? You're making a face.”

“You’re perfect. Doing great. Press your finger up. Like you’re gonna flip somebody off.” Oz shuddered at the action, gnawing at his lip. “Rub with your fingertips. There.” He demonstrated the motion against the air as his demand came with a bated breath, exhaling with a moan as Damien obliged.

“What exactly am I touching? Feels weird.” The demon asked gently, trying to keep his focus on keeping his nails from dragging against Oz’s walls. It wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be, but it took some concentration.

“G-Spot.” Oz explained weakly. “You can add another one. Your ring finger.”

“Already?” Damien questioned, doing as told even if it felt rushed. He did the same action with two fingers now, covering more surface area. He heard a soft curse escape through Oz’s clenched teeth.

“Fuck. I want you to fuck me so bad.” Oz muttered, the feeling overwhelming his senses and making him desire nothing more than to be railed into roughly. A shaky hand covered his cheek as he tried to cope.

“I could, if you wanted. I would fucking  _ love _ it.” Damien offered, even if it wasn’t something he was expecting to come up. He felt a little relieved when Oz shook his head.

“No. This is good. But the thought is nice. Thinking about your dick filling me up like this.”

Damien felt his stomach flip delightfully, pressing a little harder in response to the idea and hearing Oz whimper again. “Sorry.” He rushed out, going back to a gentler pace.

“No. That was good. Can I have it harder? I-I kinda want you to thrust. If your fingers are long enough.” The way Oz asked so sweetly in an attempt to keep his composure went straight to Damien’s dick. All he wanted to do was dissolve him back down to the moans he was expelling when he came earlier.

“I can do that. Just stop me if I start breaking you.” He pulled his fingers out to the first knuckle, starting a steady pace of thrusting while rutting the tips of his digits against Oz’s upper wall harshly. He could see the bodily shake in response to it as Oz’s moan escaped his lips.

Oz caught his own pinky finger between his teeth, closing his lips around it and moaning loudly inside of his mouth as Damien sped up, unprompted. His spine curved again, relaxing after a moment. His other hand trailed between his legs alongside Damien’s, stroking his dick between his fingers as he began to pant heavily.

Damien paused for a moment, his fingers resting inside of Oz as he climbed over him, propped by his knees and free hand. It allowed him some leverage, kissing at Oz’s neck and using the new position to thrust harder and faster.

The moan the left Oz’s mouth showed how both startled and appreciative he was of the new position, his fingers trying to keep up with Damien’s pace. He started rambling off nonsense, mumbling and moaning as Damien sucked hickeys into his neck. How was this guy so good at multitasking?

“I keep feeling your fingers knock against mine,” Damien hummed into Oz’s ear before clarifying that he wasn’t complaining. “I like the reminder of how badly you’re trying to cum for me again.”

Oz shivered, his knees clacking together as best they could with the intrusions at his thighs. He felt so close. “Oh my god, please bite me.” He muttered among his whining and crying, hoping Damien heard him.

Damien didn’t seem to need further prompting. His jaw parted, latching onto Oz’s collar and tightening around the flesh and bone harshly. Oz cried out under him, and he felt an intense throbbing between his legs. He felt dizzy and overwhelmed from the orgasm, Damien thankfully having enough sense to slow down after the clenching around his fingers faded, pulling his teeth off of Oz and seeing the happy and dull haze in his partner’s eyes.

He pressed a soft kiss to Oz’s parted lips before removing his hand, climbing off of Oz and guiding his thighs together as Oz shivered and came down from the high. “Feel good?” Oz nodded without a verbal response. Damien’s arm wrapped around his waist, resting his head on Oz’s chest. “Good.”

Oz wanted to offer to return the favor, wanting to pleasure Damien just as much as he caught his breath. But he couldn't find the words as his spinning world slowed down.

“Oz?” He could barely hear Damien. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, ask his partner what he needed. But he couldn't manage a word, feeling the soft fabric of his blanket cover his torso after a moment. He clung to Damien's arm, feeling safe and warm as his grip tightened, drifting into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like. i plan on updating this as i go. at least once a week. but that might not work out; it depends how i feel. i have everything planned, and only a few chapters left, so try and be patient.


End file.
